Dark Lord Potter
by RedoPrint
Summary: Harry's friends abandon him after Voldemort's demise. They also mess with his mind, and turn him into a weakling. Luckily, one of Grindelwauld's henchmen can fix him up. The henchman thinks he will be freeing a grateful brat, not a big bad wolf out instea
1. I'm back, bitch!

**  
**

* * *

**Prologue - I'm back, bitch.  
**

Harry Potter had defeated the dark lord. His friends had abandoned him, and now he was living in a small apartment in Muggle London working at a dead end job. He had little to no money, and he was sick of it. He was sick of his hell of a life, and he wanted a change.

"You must be the change you wish to see in the world." Ghandi had said, and Harry slowly repeated these words.

An evil grin formed his face. He was going to be the change. He was going to do it. He dressed in his battle robes and apparated into the darkest place he could think off: Knockturne Alley.

* * *

Knockturne Alley had lost much of it's gloom and shady businesses with the defeat of Voldemort. But there was always something shady in there for everyone and anyone who had the right amount of funds. Knocturne Alley operated like how a gang would, the leader being the one who was the meanest, roughest, and generally the biggest prick. The Alley had a leader, it always had, and that leader's name was Fenrir Greyback. The citizens who populated the area long ago accepted Greyback's rules and unfair illegal taxes; nobody challenged the feared Werewolf. All who did ended up being mysteriously killed. But Harry thought differently. Harry thought it was time for change. 

Harry Potter, hero or would be dark lord? That was a question that had plagued many minds of The Wizarding world. They debated over such a petty issue, but Harry thought it trivial that such fuss was made just because he used a whole lot of dark magic to defeat Voldemort. His goody goody friends had shunned him after his victory, and with his fortunes squandered over searching for Horocruxes, he was left a bum. Only bums did not have such bad reputation among the common folk of Wizarding Britain.

He had found it disgusting how his friends abandoned him when he showed the slightest hints of insanity. But his thoughts were a little biased and exaggerated. Harry's friends, Ron and Hermoine had really left him because they felt creeped out by Harry's crimson eyes, and his terrible mood swings. Also using the crucatious curse on the order members when they failed might have had something to do with it.

After the death of Dumbledore, Harry's last thread of innocence was destroyed and he took control of the order, using brutal methods to fight anyone who stood in his way. The minister of magic posing problems for Potter? Kill him. Death eaters holding the a hundred muggle children hostage? Harry's orders would be to kill them all. His status as the legendary hero had brought him some limited time of freedom, as in nobody was brave enough to try to arrest Potter, but the aurors and the Minister of Magic, Fudge, had promised to take action if he did anything illegal.

With no friends, no fortune, and nobody to hire him in the wizarding world he had been forced to flee to the muggle world, working in jobs that he thought of as "dirty." That lasted for hardly a few months, before Harry was itching for a fight. And where better to pick a fight than in Knocturne Alley? Harry had been thinking about doing this for a while now. He had been thinking of making a comeback to the Wizarding world, only not as a hero, rather as a man who tolerated nothing. As a general who's only ambition was winning without care of the costs. Most of all, as a Leader for the dark side.

Harry strutted arrogantly down the stinky path to a cafe where he knew that most of the alley slums hung out. He had done some espionage work back in his day over there, he knew how things worked around here. He was ready to change them. The lone figure lumbered his way into the cafe, looking around in the dim lighted and dirty room, he caugght sight of Greyback in the midst of the crowd.

Greyback was easy to spot, he was the most ferocious creature in the cafe and everybody was crowding around him. He was having a drinking contest with a few of his werewolf buddies, and was drunk as hell. Perfect, Harry thought. This will make it easier for me. Sneering in the direction of the alpha wolf, he sat in a corner and ordered a beer from the passing waiter.

"Bring me a firewhiskey, sir." He slurred in the face of the waiter. "And make it quick!" Sneering at the big belly of the waiter, he waved his hand in a dismissal way. "Yes sir," The waitor replied. "Right away."

As Harry waited for his drink he carefully watched Greyback and his pack of cheering hooligans. He would need to wait for the right time to challenge Greyback, the time when he was rioting or fighting with his pack. Harry could not afford to be killed because of foolish loyalty from his enemies. He was far too cunning for that.

"Here you go," The waiter growled, giving Harry a cold bottle of firewhiskey. "Would you like anything else?" Harry shook his head, and went back to watching his would be enemy. Harry tried to analyze the werewolf's weaknesses. Discreetly he conjured a silver rod under the table with his wand, and used a sticking charm to attach it under the table. He could use it if he needed to, a bit unfair but Harry didn't give a shit. He was ruthless.

Finishing his drink, he walked over to Greyback, and conjuring a chair he sat down next to him. Fenrir Greyback simply sneered at the man beside him. "You up for a challenge, boy?" He asked.

"What kind of challenge?" Harry wearily questioned. "Does it involve anything... illegal?"

"Haha, oh boys did you hear that?" Greyback chuckled evilly, nudging his fellows with his elbows. His pack started laughing along with him, somewhat reluctantly.

"The challenge is simple, boy. We are having a drinking contest, wanna join?" Greyback sneered at Harry thinking his hesitation showed weakness.

"Alright, why not?" Harry asked before grabbing an unopened bottle of gin and chugging it down. Laughing Greyback joined him. Together they started drinking away the night, and while Greyback started getting sloppy in his movements and speech Harry remained exact, graceful, and observant. His sharp eyes judged the right moment for him to start a riot.

* * *


	2. Yo, listen up and follow me!

**

* * *

**

**AN: Hey, I am back, back again. Your mamma's back, back again... Ahem. Anyways a new chapter for you guys, so enjoy! **

**People will have one hell of a time trying to find my work using google, I can tell you that. **

**

* * *

Chapter Two - New Rule in Knockturne Alley**

Harry was sober and alert thanks to the sobering charm he cast before entering the idiotic contest. He was waiting for Greyback to lose, to get drunk as hell so his reflexes were slowed, and most of all he was waiting for the time where his gang members lost respect of their leader. That would happen only if he bested Greyback in this contest.

Drinking as fast as he could, and ignoring his raging bladder he focused on trying to evaluate Greyback's pack. Most were werewolves, he could smell them; they stank like slime from a pond. Sneering at the drunken werewolf beside him, he wandlessly conjured a bottle of beer in the air above one of Greyback's pack, and let it fall down on the head of a sinister man who had cold black eyes, and a skinny body. The beer bottle smashed on the man's bald forehead with a crash.

Everything stopped. All the noise, all the whispers, everything just died down. The skinny man looked around wildly, before his eyes rested on the two werewolves beside him. Snarling, he took out his wand and cursed the figures beside him. Then the riot started.

Riots were fairly common in Knockturne alley. A good brawl never hurt anyone, much. Harry smirked as Greyback's pack of loyal cronies started fighting amongst themselves. Finally, he thought. His bladder was ready to explode.

"Excuse me," Harry said to Greyback. "I need to go to the bathroom." The leader of the pack stood up and joined the foray shouting behind him, "Take your time!"

Harry did his business, and coming back he saw that the brawl had escalated. "Time for action." He said to himself, and walked to the table he had previously occupied. He took the silver rod from under the table in his left hand, and with his wand in his right he crept behind the group, silent as a cat.

A flick of his wand and a loud bang ensued, pausing the fight. Harry walked up to Greyback and spat in his face. "What are you going to do about it, wolf?" He sneered.

"Wha-" Greyback started before his face turned to rage. "I am going to kill you, fucker!" He said punctuating each word. Looking at Greyback's hairy face, and grey torn up clothes, and a bit of foam running from his mouth, Harry felt a pang of fear in his chest.

He took a deep breath, once again appearing calm, in control. "Oh really, and how exactly are you going to kill me? You going to drown me in your drool?" Laughing Harry raised the silver rod, and enjoyed the Greyback's gasp. Harry walked closer like a disease-ravaged panther hunting its prey. He revelled in the attention as Greyback ungracefully started retreating.

"You think a little toy like that can hurt me?" Greyback snarled. "I am going to show you some real pain, boy!" He crouched like a tiger, and sprang at Harry with speed unmatched for most werewolves, but Greyback was different. Greyback was alpha.

The rest of the pack simply watched their leader, and the foolish young man who dared challenge him. Many had tried to take his place, and none had succeeded as of yet. They sat down in various places, trying to get good views of the fight about to ensue. They weren't going to help; the werewolves were in a fighting mood, with their blood shot eyes and adrenaline pumped into their veins. Exactly as Harry wanted it to be.

Harry jumped back, and slashed Fenrir across the stomach with the long silver rod. The cut wasn't deep, Greyback barely noticed it but it did make him pause. That one microsecond of delay was enough for Harry to start retaliating. He aimed his wand at Greyback's right leg and sent a bone-shattering curse. He was planning to toy with this wolf, the way the cat plays with a mouse. Before eating it of course.

Greyback, even in his drunken state, was able to dodge the slow moving curse. But even as he jumped to the right he knew an array of curses and hexes were heading his way. At times like these, he wished he hadn't given up on using magic. Greyback's eyes scanned the room searching for anything he could use to his advantage. He grabbed a table with one hand, and effortlessly threw it at the spells coming his way. Then he started running towards his opponent as fast as his legs could carry him.

Harry sidestepped the pouncing werewolf, and used the silver rod to trip him down. "Fuck!" Greyback swore. "Stupid little cunt!" It did not cut Greyback's ankles, but it did make him gasp in pain. Greyback rolled over and got up, and tried again to move close quarters to his challenger. He realized that he was at a disadvantage, Harry could use magic which gave him a greater range, but he would be useless in hand to hand combat. Greyback smirked ferociously, and ripped into Harry's form. He tackled Harry to the ground, and started scratching his face with his large nails. "How do you like me now, bitch?" Greyback laughed. "Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy?" He taunted.

Harry let his wand fall to the floor, and could hopelessly feel it roll away. But he did have his Anti-wolf tool, the rod. He lift it up gracefully in a quick movement, while using his other hand to shield his face from Greyback's constant barrage. He lifted the rod over Greyback's neck, and grabbed it at the other end with his other hand. Then he pulled, as hard as he could until Greyback fell into his face. Still Harry pulled harder, and heard some sizzling as the silver item burned into Greyback's neck. "Who's the bitch now?" Harry rasped, and used his best effort to destroy the stinky werewolf in front of him.

Greyback's face was side by side against Harry's face, and he tried to move his neck. All he needed to do was bite the little bitch. All he needed to do was take a big chunk of Harry's face, that would stop this fight. He tried turning his neck but the pain was too much. Slowly he felt himself losing consciousness.

Harry's hands felt like lead, but he stilled pulled on until he felt the wolf go limp. Sighing with relief, Harry pushed Greyback off him, and kicked him in the stomach a few times lightly to make sure he was dead. He turned around and addressed the shocked crowd. The bartender and the waiter were in the corner just standing with their eyes wide and their jaws open.

"Well, that was fun." Harry said, smirking widely. He slowly surveyed the crowd, "Anyone else want to try me?" Harry sneered.

He felt a rush of victory as the crowd simply shook their heads. Harry was weak and tired; he would not be able to take on another werewolf, yet alone an entire crowd. "Well guess what wolfies, you are under new management now!" He pointed at himself. "Me. I am your new leader of the pack, your new alpha. I may not be a werewolf, but I sure can kill one."

He turned and grabbed his wand off the floor and conjured a holder for his rod. "You're my lucky number one." He said to it, kissing it soundly.

Then the whisperings started. "He killed Greyback!" One would say, while the other would reply with a "Holy shit!" or a "Who is that guy?" Harry stood proudly, and bowed the crowd. "Greyback is dead everyone!" Harry shouted. "I killed him, and I _will_ kill _anyone_ who tries to shit with me. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, still astonished. They were scared and afraid; a mere eighteen-year-old wanker killed their best werewolf who had always ranted and raved about how their species were better than the normal wizards, or the vampires.

"Great! Now free drinks for everybody. It's all on me!" Harry shouted, and bowed to the cheers.

Greyback lay behind him, but not as dead as one might think. He slowly rose to his knees, and ignored the deep pain in his neck. As quietly as he could he sneaked behind Harry's legs. His opponent was distracted, so it was easy taking for Greyback to grab Harry's legs and pull him down.

Harry was taken completely by surprised, and tripped. He lost balance and fell flat on his face. Greyback crawled up Harry's back with speed lacing his movements. He grabbed Harry's head and started banging it against the floor. Again and again, the mesmerized crowd watched the head go up, and crash down. Up and down. Each time it hit the floor, Harry's head made a loud thud, and he gasped in pain.

After a few more bangs, Greyback lifted Harry by his hair and showed his bloodied face to the crowd. "This is what happens to anyone who challenges me!" He roared. But he failed to notice Harry's limp wrist move slowly. He failed to notice the wrist that held the wand move until Harry's wand faced Greyback's croch.

"FUCK YOU, WOLF!" Harry screamed in rebellion to Greyback, who looked shocked. The kid is still alive, he thought.

"CRUCIO!" Harry screamed. He sighed as Greyback let go of him, and fell to the floor. Quickly as he could he turned to face his enemy. Slowly he rose up and moved back, out of Greyback's range.

"Today is the day you will die, Greyback. I want everyone to witness this moment carefully." Harry's voice was quiet, yet everyone present heard it. "Any last words, Fenrir Greyback?" Harry asked, somewhat politely.

"Go to hell, you dirty bastard!" Greyback rasped. The crucio curse was held for only a few seconds, but it had given him extreme pain in his privet area. The crucio curse did not affect werewolves as much as humans, yet it had taken it's toll on Greyback's already injured body. The werewolf shakily rose up, or tried to.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Harry sneered at Greyback. "Hell won't dare take me, you old shit. Stay down, wolf. I want you to beg for mercy."

"NEVER!" Greyback roared defiantly, "You will not kill me!" He grabbed the table beside him and threw it at Harry.

"Pathetic." Harry sneered while blasting away the table with a flick of his wand. "This is the best you can do? No wonder you sucked at fighting. You fought me like a girl!" Harry taunted. He had promised himself he was going to play with the werewolf. He had always wanted Dudley's toys when he was a child, now he got an even bigger toy.

Harry levitated Greyback up and down, like how Moody did to the ferret Draco in fourth year. Soon he got bored of this and thought of a new game.

"Dance for me, bitch!" He shouted, and started sending little bolts of electricity at Greyback's feet. The dizzy werewolf tried dodging, but it all proved to be too much for him, and he puked. The crowd simply watched on, dazzled by what Harry was doing.

"Ergh, you definitely need some manners." Harry muttered, and with a flick of his wand the vomit was cleaned up. Harry was quickly tiring, and his head hurt like a bitch. He decided to end it once and for all.

"Look at me Greyback!" He commanded. "Look me in the eye, die like a man." Greyback looked up pathetically, the fight had left him Harry noticed. "Goodbye!" Harry whispered one final good bye before muttering the killing curse. He watched in fascination as the green light enveloped Greyback and tore at his soul.

Greyback was dead.

Harry turned once again, surveying the crowd, reading the emotions on their faces. Most of them looked at him in awe, some in anger. Quite standard, Harry thought. Their beloved leader did after all die in front of them. There was one other sinister figure however, that gave him pause. He was tall, dressed completely in black, and had a masking charm on his face. His features and expression were blurred, but what made Harry's heart stop were his eyes. Crimson red.

Harry turned away from the figure, and looked upwards to the ceiling before he let out a big sigh and fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

**Author's notes: Hope you liked the fight, I definitely had a blast writing his. I am still unsure of the pairings, but I know I want one. If you have any ideas, please feel free to send them in. And once again the age old never fail question: How powerful should Harry be?****Please remember to click that review button!

* * *

**


	3. Oh shit hits the fan now

**

* * *

Chapter Three – Out of the frying pan, and onto the hot stove

* * *

**

Harry's eyes twitched lightly. He opened his eyes, squinting trying to adjust to the bright light. He looked around and saw he was in a small room. He was lying on a hard mattress that felt like rock. Next to him were a sink and a toilet. He sighed, and tried to stop the wave of nausea from taking control of him by concentrating on the dripping noise coming from the cracked ceiling.

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud. He got up and lumbered to the door. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Quick as he could he jumped in his bed and pretended to be asleep.

The door creaked open, and nine men walked in. Some were werewolves, some were vampires, and another was the man with the crimson eyes. They all gathered around Harry's still body, and remarked about his condition.

"It seems he is still sleeping, should we wake him up?" One man asked in a gruff voice that could only be described as a ferocious dog growling.

"No, let him sleep for now. The beating he took from ole Greyback really got to him." A cold voice said. The owner of the voice, a vampire, lifted the fringe of Harry's hair revealing his scar.

"I am still surprised the boy-who-lived would be the one to defeat Greyback..." The cold voice said.

"What's so surprising about that? Of course Goody Goody Potter would want to defeat the evil wolf. What's more shocking is that he claimed to be our leader!" The gruff voice snorted. "Him? What next, an auror?"

"He will have to prove himself if he wants to be in charge of us, that is for sure. Killing Greyback did kill most of the competition but there are others who would stab their mothers for the leader position." The cold voice said.

"What do you think, Master Kasmire?" The werewolf asked the crimson-eyed man who was simply standing in the corner.

"Potter's skill in leadership was demonstrated by the tactics he used when he fought Lord Voldemort." He said in a hollow voice devoid of emotion. "I have watched him in the past, if he does become our leader he will be utterly ruthless with us, much like Voldemort."

The other men nodded their agreements. "Face it, Potter is not a goody goody, he is as bloodthirsty as any one of us."

"Exactly! We cannot let him be the leader, he will drive us to ruin. I say we kill him now." The gruff voice exclaimed. Harry stiffened and froze, before going back to pretending to sleep. It was such a minor change that nobody noticed it, except Kasmire of course. He noticed everything.

"If you do that, you will break every sacred tradition that governs the people of the alley. I for one will not tolerate it." For the first time, Kasmire's voice was laced with anger and hidden threat. The werewolf gulped, before averting his eyes to Harry.

"So you actually want him as our leader, Master Kasmire?" A vampire asked. He had stayed silent in the whole argument, but he knew which decision he would go with. Whatever Master Kasmire chose would be his choice too.

"I do not know yet. I will keep an eye over him, and see if he can be toughened up. I doubt the boy could survive if he was challenged daily by the wolves and vampires as is required for the first week of leadership..." Kasmire trailed off, deep in thought.

"What do you propose to do, Master Kasmire?" The vampire asked. "Do you want us to give him more time before he steps up to take the leadership mantle?"

After much thought Kasmire answered. "Yes, I do. I will train him myself; see if he is up to the task of leading Knockturne Alley to greatness. Greyback was a joke, what we need someone stronger in both power and mental agility."

"It's going to be your neck, Kasmire." The werewolf growled. "I will be the first to challenge him if he tries to become our leader." With that he stormed out of the room. The other werewolves reluctantly followed him.

"I need to be going as well," A vampire said, "I need to make some arrangements." He walked out, and the other vampires followed him.

Kasmire went and closed the door, leaving Harry and him alone in the dingy room. Harry sweated and gripped his wand tightly under the covers. "You can wake up now, Harry Potter." Kasmire said with laughter. "Quite a sneaky thing you did there."

Harry woke up in a way. He sprang out of his bed, and shot some stunners at Kasmire while crouching. The red-eyed man simply used his hand to disolve the incoming curses, something which Harry thought impossible.

Harry was a busy conjuring pillar of metal, and wood to use as shields. He enlarged the room, making it the size of a Quidditch pitch. With that he started building a maze, all the while dodging the light hexes sent his way by the amused Kasmire. After about ten minutes, Kasmire grew bored of this game. He moved on to blast the pillars, taking out an ebony wand.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Kasmire taunted. "I can see you..." Smirking he started turning the pillars into glass. Harry was getting worried. He tried apparrating, but found he couldn't. There were wards up, he would need to break them to escape. That required time, something he didn't have.

Harry hid behind a metal pillar in the corner, and fell down to his knees. Exhaustion filled his arms and he panted, gasping for air. Conjuring those things had taken a lot out of him.

"Why are you doing this, Potter?" Kasmire asked, as he wondered around the pillars. "I do not want to hurt you, simply train you to be stronger."

Harry longed to send out a biting insult back at him, but wasn't stupid enough to reveal his position. As quietly as he could he worked on the wards. Ward breaking was not his specialty but he could get the job done, somewhat sloppily.

Kasmire hummed to himself as he transfigured the pillars into water. Suddenly he felt a twitch in his stomach, a pang. At first he thought it was mere indigestion, but he grew worried and suspicious. "Well I see you have learnt a few tricks of the trade, Potter." He shouted, and worked on re-enforcing the wards. Kasmire did not know much about the wards, he left it to the curse breakers, but he had tied the wards to him and channeled his magic into the wards to make it stronger. He could feel the wards on the verge of collapse, "Damn this kid is good!" He thought to himself.

Kasmire went full out, pushing all of his magic into the wards. That was a hefty amount, and the invisible wards became as strong as titanium. The air in the massive room grew denser, both opponents found it tough to breathe. "Why are you doing this?" He croaked out suddenly.

Harry heard the weak whimper, and smirking in victory he replied, "I know you are Voldemort! I don't know how you survived but..."

It was Kasmire's turn to smirk. He suddenly let go of the wards, and apparrated to the spot where he heard the voice. Harry was still distracted trying to pour energy into breaking nonexistent wards; it was child's play for Kasmire to stun Potter from behind. Smirking at his victory, Kasmire grabbed Harry's wand and examined it. "Holly… Good for transfiguration." He muttered. "How interesting."

He dispelled the pillars one at a time, and resized the room to it's original position. Then he conjured some ropes and had them magically tie up Harry. He levitated Harry onto the bed, and went out of the room to get some curse breakers. "Damn, this is going to cost me some serious shit!" He swore to himself.

* * *

Harry Potter awoke, bound and tied. He looked around for his wand, a futile effort. Sighing, Harry got up, and hopped off the bed. He tried to untie the ropes, but that was a futile effort as well. Sighing, Harry sat down and waited for his captors to come back. He promised he would make them pay. "Nobody ties me up and gets away with it!" He promised himself.

Harry examined the small room once more searching for something he could use to cut the rope that bound him. He saw a pipe that was coming out of the wall, it's edges were sharp. Perfect, Harry thought. Now I just have to get to it. With that he started hopping as much as he could to the pipe, and turned around so his back faced it. He bent down on his knees, and moved the pipe against the rope up and down. Soon, he heard a snap, and felt release against the big knot at his back.

He shook off the ropes, and walked out of the room. "First I need a wand." He thought aloud. The hallway was brightly lit with candles, and about ten feet high. The candle light created lots of shadows and dark spots, Harry was thankful for this. It made his job of sneaking around much easier.

Walking in the endless hallway for a minute was all it took before he heard two pairs of footsteps. They were chatting about something or the other, and Harry could tell by their gruff voices that they were werewolves. Harry sported a ferocious smirk on his face as he crouched down like a panther ready to strike. As soon as the two werewolves were in range, Harry jumped upon them and tackled them to the ground. He lay on top of the two wolves and started punching their faces one at a time, repeatedly. He smirked as he heard some cracking noises, and increased his attack.

The two wolves were young and were no push over. Harry's attack had taken them by surprise, and that had given him an advantage. But werewolves were unmatched in close combat. Working in tandem they kicked Harry's stomach. Harry flew ten feet away and hit the floor with a loud thump. "Argh!" Harry groaned in pain, and slowly rose to his feet. The two wolves were snarling but did not attack. They watched Harry cautiously. He had after all beaten their most feared warrior with ease.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" One of them asked. Harry sighed. It seemed everyone knew his secret identity.

"Where am I?" Harry asked them timidly, his sharp green eyes searching them, sizing them up.

"You are in the base." The right werewolf said in a cold voice. "You will stay here until you are fit to be the leader."

"Erm, what's this base?" Harry asked while inching closer towards a candle. "What do you mean I have to stay here?"

"You challenged Greyback, and you won. This wouldn't be such a serious thing if you hadn't claimed to be the new leader." The werewolf said. "This base is the headquarters of the death eaters, but since the defeat of Voldemort it was abandoned. The creatures of Knockturne alley have taken over it."

"Yea, but why do I have to stay here?" Harry asked. "How about we just forget everything, and let me leave. Huh…" He nervously chuckled.

"We cannot let you go, you declared yourself to be our leader. But you are not yet ready to lead, though you will be in time." The other werewolf said.

"I heard some rumours that Master Kasmire is going to be training Potter." He said to his companion, ignoring Harry.

"Wait, is he the red eyed freak of nature?" Harry unwisely blurted out, to which the two werewolves snarled.

"Show some respect to Kasmire! He is the only one who is willing to protect you from Greyback's most loyal followers."

"Look, I don't mean any disrespect or anything but I really don't need training, I have been a leader before…"

"No, this is different. You will be challenged every day of your life. Every day you will have people willing to do anything to take your place. That's why you need to be stronger! Kasmire doesn't offer his help to everyone, you know!"

"Oh I know…" Harry trailed off. "I know what a bunch of fools you are. Did you know that Voldemort has red eyes as well?"

"Yes, but Kasmire is different." The werewolf hesitated. "Kasmire is the epitome of power. Some say he is half wolf, half vampire."

"That's bullshit. Kasmire has red eyes because of the dark rituals he kept doing." The other disagreed. Harry just watched them in fascination, before coming out of his stupor. He needed to get out of this freak place, having no intention of fighting werewolves everyday to hold some worthless title of leader.

"Hey boys, would you mind giving me my wand?"

"We don't have it."

"Do you have any wands at all? Like an extra one?" Harry asked with a pleading tone.

"Haha, the only wand I have is my own. Right here." One of the werewolves took out his wand from his pocket. Harry smirked, making the wolf falter.

"Well, that will do I suppose." Harry wandlessly summoned the wand, and quickly stunned the two surprised wolves.

"Kasmire may be powerful, but I defeated Voldemort. And I can do it again, too!" Harry thought aloud in a determined voice. With that he made his way down the endless hallway, leaving to stunned guards behind him.

* * *

_AN: Another 2k word chapter, just for you. Tell me what you think! Do you think Kasmire is Voldemort? Please click the review button and leave a review._

_I am a bit disappointed with the reviews I got. I received 6 reviews, and 500 people read my story. So less than 2 percent actually reviewed. C'mon people, Let's increase the statistics!_


	4. What will they think of next?

**AN: Pairings I am considering: **

**Harry/Blaise (female) **

**Harry/Tonks**

**Harry/Harem of HOT female werewolves and vampires (wish I had one of those!)**

**Strange Pairings: **

**Harry/Molly**

**Harry/Minerva **

**Harry/Narcissa**

**What else?

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4 – Knockturne City**_

Harry ran.

He tore down the hallway at breakneck speed, ignoring the doors to the side. Harry simply ran as fast as he could with the wand gripped tightly in his hand. He soon came to a stop in front of an oblong door. He could see the light flowing into the dim hallway from the edges of the door. That meant the door led to the outside world, and out of here!

Harry panted for air, snarling in self disgust as he thought about how weak he was.. He was suffering from magical exhaustion, and the magic he did to decapitate the werewolves didn't help any. He used to be much more powerful, back when he was in sixth year searching for horocruxes and battling death eaters. I have grown complacent, he thought grimly. I need to get back into shape.

With that thought firmly edged into his mind, he opened the door and walked outside. Looking around he noticed he was in a deserted area of Knockturne Alley. It looked to be mid-afternoon by the way the sun was shining. Harry continued to walk onwards. This place is like a labyrinth, Harry thought in frustration.

Soon he reached the main pathway of the alley where the sides of the path were filled with shops of various kind. He observed them in fascination. Each and every shop looked sinister in it's own right, but Harry suddenly realized he couldn't read the signs. Hesitantly he lifted his hand to his eyes, and drew back in shock. No glasses. No wonder he wasn't behaving in top shape, he could barely see!

Harry immediately sought out an optometrist. He had never been to a wizarding eye doctor before, he didn't even know if they had such a thing. After asking directions from the various passer-bys in the bustling crowd he came to a shop with a large eyeball drawn on the front window. Harry walked in.

He had walked into a dingy little shithole, it's walls were covered with dried dirt and mud stains. Boxes filled the room, and Harry had to push past the clutter before he reached a door. He opened the door, and entered an even smaller room. It was furnished with a desk and a chair, and sitting on the chair was none other than Master Kasmire.

"Harry, I see you have come to the main entrance of the base. Welcome back, future leader." Kasmire said, amused.

"This is just shit! I don't want to be some leader of those freaks. I just want to go home, and that's exactly what I will do!" Harry turned, and opened the door, only to find it locked. He looked back into the deep red eyes of Kasmire, and wondered what his face looked like, masked under those numerous charms.

"You cannot leave, Potter. If you do you will break every tradition sacred to the creatures of Knocturne Alley." Kasmire waved his hand and conjured a chair. "Sit down, Harry, we have much to talk about." He said in a quiet voice.

"Okay, who are you?" Harry asked as he reluctantly sat down. "What do you want from me?"

"I am Kasmire, and I want you to become stronger so you can bring Knocturne Alley back to greatness."

"Who the hell is Kasmire?" Harry growled in annoyance.

Kasmire ignored the question. "Knocturne Alley used to be a city, filled with forbidden magic and allure. Everyone who lived there was happy, but when Grindelwauld came to power, he sought to control the wild city and killed the blindly trusting leader of the time." He sighed. "Would you like a drink Harry?"

Harry shook his head, he would be a fool to let Kasmire/Voldemort poison him.

Kasmire snapped his fingers conjuring a bottle of meska, the finest wizarding drink in the world. Rich, Harry thought. Maybe being a leader might not be so bad.

"When Voldemort came to power, he sent Greyback to lead Knocturne Alley. He did not want the obligations that go with the position of Leader."

"Erm… what! Fuck this! Open the door right now. I am leaving this hellhole."

"No. You are not listening, Harry." Kasmire sighed, and snapped his fingers. A pensieve was conjured on the desk. "Perhaps I should show you what happened."

"How about we make a deal. I will play along, and see what you want to show me. Then I will leave," Harry said. "How about it?"

"Deal." Kasmire said eventually. He took out his black wand, and put the tip to his head, removing an enormous silvery strand of magic. He placed it in the empty bowl, and gestured to Harry. "Do you know what to do?" Harry nodded.

Kasmire took out a bony hand from his robe, and Harry reluctantly grabbed it. Together they 'jumped' into the pensieve. Harry placed his trust in a total stranger who could be Voldemort in disguise, and ventured into the unknown world.

* * *

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around the tropical rainforest.

"We are going to witness the birth of a lord." Kasmire replied. "Lord Voldemort, to be exact."

Suddenly Harry heard some rustlings in the bushes, and saw a young man dressed in a green military uniform, camouflaged. _Tom Riddle! _Harry immediately thought. _What is he doing wearing a muggle outfit?_

As if hearing his thoughts, Kasmire answered Harry's unspoken question. "When Riddle left Hogwarts, he had no money to his name. Back then, most wizards wouldn't hire muggle-borns, so Riddle joined the muggle army to learn discipline. "

"What is he doing here, though? And where are we really?"

"We are in the Nigerian rainforest, in Africa. Tom Riddle is on his way to find Grindelwauld, to train himself in the dark arts."

"Who would have thought, Voldemort in the army…"

"Shh. Be quiet or you might miss something." Kasmire said, pointing to the undergrowth where Riddle was heading.

"What-"

"Shh!"

"Ah I see you have arrived, Mr. Riddle." A tall man dressed in a garb similar to that of Kasmire appeared next to Riddle, surprising him.

"Yes, my lord Grindelwauld. I have traveled a great length to join you in your glorious quests." Riddle kneeled on the grass. To his surprise, Grindelwauld just laughed.

"What flowery language you possess, Riddle. But that doesn't mean shit if you are useless! I don't take just any followers, you know. My army, while small, is made up of only the best."

"My lord, I am the best!" Riddle said in a firm voice.

"Oh really… you think too highly of yourself. I have a challenge for you, if you can defeat my most loyal follower, Kasmire, then I will allow you to join us. Temporarily, of course."

Harry gasped and looked at the man who brought him here. "You worked for Grindelwauld?" He asked, shocked.

"I will explain later, just watch." Kasmire turned back to watching the unfolding scene.

"Very well, where is he? And where do we duel?" Riddle asked.

"Do you really think it is just that easy? You have to earn the right of fighting Kasmire, and you have to wait in line of course. There are thousands willing to join me, just like you."

Riddle's face crumpled into despair, then fierce rage. "I traveled a million miles, all the way to this vile and repulsive place just to join you, and yet you sprout some shit about lines!"

Grindelwauld lost his look of amusement, his face turned cold like a statue. He sneered at Riddle, and said, "You seem so arrogant. You need to be taken down a peg or two, but I will not do it for you. You will do it to yourself when you fail in everything you set out on, now get out of here!"

Riddle took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "What do I need to do to fight Kasmire?" He asked after a minute.

"You need to wait in line, simple as that."

"What if I do not want to wait in line, is there a better way?"

"Yes there is in fact." Grindelwauld smirked, "You can chose to leave."

Riddle's face once again contorted into fury, "Fuck you. I will show you, Dumbledore didn't let me join his bloody Order of the Pheonix, and you won't let me join your band of stupid mutts. I will become powerful on my own, I will do this by myself!"

Before Grindelwauld could react and show the upstart a thing or two, Riddle apparrated out.

The last thing Harry saw before his vision blurred was Grindelwauld walking away.

* * *

"Where are we now, Kasmire?" Harry growled. "I hope this ends soon."

"We are in Knocturne Alley, and this is when Grindelwauld takes over the great city." Kasmire said. "Look around Harry."

Harry looked.

_Wow! This place is…_ Knocturne Alley was not dark and gloomy like Harry thought it would be, instead it was vibrant and full of life. The walls were not covered with graffiti, they were made of marble, silver, and filled with decorative stones.

The people did not beg, yet it looked to be a sophisticated kind of bazaar. People from all sorts of life walked around, buying, haggling, and having the time of their life. It was not exactly a city full of rich folks, but the place had a _lot_ of people.

"How is Knocturne Alley so-"

"Wonderful? Excellent? Fantastic?" Kasmire seemed amused. "It was always this way, before Grindelwauld came into play."

Kasmire started walking away and Harry followed.

"Here we are, the best pub in London!" Kasmire exclaimed. Harry looked up and realized this was the pub where he beat Greyback to death.

"So Grindelwauld is here?" Harry asked incredulously. "Why would some urber dark lord be hanging out in a bar?"

"Ah, you see Grindelwauld was not like a stereotypical dark lord. He always wanted to have fun with his life. Imagine a dark Dumbledore. That would be Grindelwauld." Kasmire said hesitating for the briefest moment.

"So you mean… So the-"

"I know all of this is a bit hard to take into all at once, but just relax and go with the flow." Kasmire said delicately, and entered the bar while gesturing Harry to follow him.

"Look, I don't give a fuck if Grindelwauld was a lemon drop loving, dope smoking, homicidal son of a bitch. I just want to get out of here, so how much longer?"

"Grindelwauld was all that and more." Kasmire smirked at Harry's shocked look.

"He smoked dope?"

"Look, just bear with me here. I am trying to convince you to become a leader, so just stay quiet."

"You sure suck at your job then." Harry muttered.

"See the group of wizards over there, that's Grindelwauld and his band of followers." Kasmire pointed to a few wizards sitting on stools and drinking. They were the only ones inside the pub, and were as quiet as spiders. The bartender, a fat greasy man, looked unhappy and afraid. He did not enjoy the company of these _people._

"There are only five of them. Is that it?" Harry found it strange that they were all wearing black robes, with disillusioned faces. Their outfit did not inspire fear, rather they inspired indifference. Five people who love their privacy, that's all.

"Grindelwauld only took the best after all, so yes that was it. He could have won if he wasn't so picky…"

"Are you with them, Kasmire?" asked Harry. He had a speculative look on his face, something that Kasmire did not find particularly inviting.

"Yes." Kasmire said eventually, but did not elaborate.

"How does Grindelwauld pick out his followers anyway?"

"That's the genious of Grindelwauld. When he only extended invitations to the very best, thousands wanted to be in Grindelwauld's circle. Before he commited his heinious acts against humanity, he offered a challenge of sorts."

"What was the challenge?"

"You had to pass a series of nearly impossible tests, and only those who completed all of them to perfection were invited to join him. He would refuse anyone who didn't pass the test, no matter how close to the goal they were."

"But what's the point in that? How could he build an army to take control with so few numbers?" Harry thought Grindelwauld's plan was ridiculous.

"So did the ministry," Kasmir said. Now Harry was sure Kasmire could read his mind. "That is why they didn't go after him."

"So, did he actually accomplish anything great with five men?"

"Two of them were women, Harry. Never underestimate women, they are vicious bloodsuckers…" Kasmire shuddered. Harry was interested to know what kind of a woman could make the great Kasmire cower in fear. "Remember the old saying, quality over quantity? Well, that's exactly what Grindelwauld's plan followed. His band of warriors were so powerful together, nobody could stop him. Everybody ran in fear at the sight of them…"

"So how does Grindelwauld take control over this place?"

"You have two eyes and one mouth for a reason, you know…"

Harry glared at him, before turning his attention to Grindelwauld. He moved closer to hear what they were whispering.

"So here's the plan, when the bloody vampire and his hooligans come in here, you guys take him out. Leave the big boss dude for me, ok?"

Harry was genuinely surprised at his surfer slang talk. _Who would figure the dark lord to talk like that…_

"His speech patterns were also done with the skill of a genius, he made people comfortable around him. He made people feel safe, and invincible. That is another reason people from all over the world flocked over to him." Kasmire whispered in Harry's ear.

"Why are you telling me all of this? I don't-"

"Because you will need it one day, when you step up to take your place."

"OK, boss." One of them said. "Whatever you say."

The bartender didn't seem to notice they were conspiring against the ruler of the city, or he just didn't care. Harry decided it was some kind of spell from Grindelwauld to keep snoopers out of their conversation.

A few minutes went by where the five men plus their boss a.k.a Grindelwauld reverted back to silence.

Then the door banged open.

Then the Vampires came in.

Then the fight started.

* * *

**AN: I will try to dish out a chapter every two or three days, but reviews will help shorten the time for uploads. Remember, authors love reviews, even short ones like "I love this fic!" or "Wonderful! Keep it up!" **

**For your convenience, and because I have insomnia and am bored as hell, I decided to make a guide to writing the PERFECT REVIEW.**

_Hi, my name is … and I started reading your fic a while ago/today/yesterday/… and I think it is …I really like the scene where… and … What I don't like about your fic is your lack of character information/backstory/plot… I think you can improve on…_

**Another perfect review would be: **

_I think you are a god, you must be to own so much and kick so much ass with your story. I think you are the greatest human being alive, right up there with Ghandi, and what's his name… the natzi guy. Please bless me, my lord, so I can live a good and happy life where I shall review your stories every single day and hire assassins to kill the authors of those other ff stories so you don't have any competition._

**OR YOU CAN SUBSTITUTE THE ABOVE PERFECT REVIEW WITH YOUR OWN ESSAY ABOUT HOW MUCH I OWN!**

To those who don't know, I intended the above note as "humor" so don't get up my ass about how egoistical I am. However, if you happen to be female, and under 175 pounds, let me know:)


	5. Grindelwauld got some skillz

**Chapter Five – Grindelwauld's skill**

Harry watched in anticipation.

He wondered what would happen, the group that entered the well-lit pub were of ten in number, and each of them wore expensive silk clothing of various bright colours. Harry guessed that the pale looking vampire who walked with arrogance and contempt in his eyes was the leader, the rest looked meek compared to him.

The vampire's ten body guards were dressed in the normal everyday wizard wear, and their fat guts did not make them seem threatening at all. The vampire was another matter however. His black cloak had silver linings, making it look expensive and rich, while his long fingers automatically grabbed a hold of the dagger strapped to his waist. The vampire bore no hair or tan on his white skin, and Harry was reminded of the scaly Voldemort.

"Grindelwauld!" The vampire exclaimed, "What brings you here?"

The five men of Grindelwauld's gang stood up in a smooth graceful motion. They were dressed in black cloaks and leather gloves, giving them an aura of mystery. Their faces were blurred and disguised with masking charms. Everything they wore was black, even their hair. The only visible aspect on their faces was their black eyes. When sitting down, they looked weak and intimidating, but when standing even the bravest warrior would think twice before attacking.

A wave of their wands, and the doors banged shut, the windows covered in black mist. Even though they were outnumbered two to one, they showed no fear or hesitation in their movements.

Grindelwauld just took a sip of his drink, and watched the impending fight. He was not dressed like his warriors; His clothes took a lighter approach. He wore a green Hawaiian shit, and white trousers. He was wearing a yacht costume, and he portrayed himself as if he were royalty. His blue twinkling eyes made Harry think of Dumbledore, except Dumbledore's eyes did not have the cold merciless look to it. _Grindelwauld looks crazy… _Harry thought.

"What is this?" The vampire spluttered in confusion. "How dare you! I know what you are doing, you are trying to kill me aren't you?"

Grindelwauld simply laughed, but made no move to answer or taunt like Voldemort would have done.

"Men, attack them!" He said in a cold voice that made even the undead vampire shiver in fear.

The fight was short and quick, like a war between a pyromaniac and a wooden hut. It was a slaughter. The ten bodyguards of the vampire put up the best possible fight they could, but they were no match for the speed and agility of Grindelwauld's men.

Harry watched with admiration as Grindelwauld rose to his feet. "Stop!" He commanded.

Everything stopped, and they turned to look at him.

"Enough of this, Zumang, I challenge you to a duel. If you win, your men will not be slain, if you deny my right to duel you, I will kill you anyways. Choose now."

"I will duel." The vampire said after much thought. He had quickly taken stock of the situation. Grindelwauld's men had stunned all of his trained bodyguards with ease, and they could kill him too with the same amount of ease. Fighting Grindelwauld seemed like the only way out.

Harry had to admire the vampire's courage. _Zumang- that must be his name…_ He thought, and leaned closer to see the duel.

They both bowed to each other, and while Grindelwauld simply stood there, Zumang sprang to his feet and tried to tackle him, most likely counting on his vampiric speed.

It did not work.

Grindelwauld simply caught the vampire by the throat mid-air, and squeezed. The vampire started punching him, while trying to get away from his iron grip but Grindelwauld appeared unfazed.

With a wave of his hand he conjured a stake, similar to how Kasmir conjured things. He drove the stake through the vampire's heart and smiled in grim satisfaction; the vampire was defeated.

"Revive them." He said.

His men did as he ordered without hesitation or question. They were like the perfect soldiers. The ten men woke up groggily and looked at Grindelwauld in surprise. "What is going on?" One man asked with an Italian accent. "Me and me pals gonna kill you!"

"Shut up!" Grindelwauld said, and slapped him. "Nobody threatens me, do you understand?"

"Fuck you, fattass!" The man screamed, and spat in his face.

Grindelwauld's facial expressions turned into ice. The rest of the people in the room gasped as they felt the air get denser, as if they couldn't breathe. "Goodbye." He simply said, before taking his wand and casting the avada kedavra.

"You have a new hero now, a new leader. I want you _people _to know that, and whoever opposes me will be shot with my new guns!" Grindelwauld's eyes turned maniacal. There was a glint that portrayed only insanity. He waved his wand and conjured a shotgun.

"Here's a taste of what happens, bitch!" He exclaimed before blowing one of the remaining nine men's face. The eight men left gasped and cowered in fear. Grindelwauld's men also looked a bit shocked, they tiptoed in the corner and watched the proceedings quietly.

Grindelwauld raised one hand and with a flick of his forefinger, like he was brushing away a particularly annoying insect, the door smashed out, ten feet away. Even Grindelwauld's men looked amazed at the power clearly radiating from him.

"RUN BITCHES!" He shouted, and started shooting at the men. Needless to say, they turned tail immediately and ran like the wind.

Howling with laughter, Grindelwauld sat on his stool and ordered a beer from the frightened looking bartender. "Haha, that was fun! We should do it more often, yar?" His men nodded like it was an everyday occurrence, and sat down to finish their drinks.

Harry turned to Kasmire with a questioning look in his eyes. "What's wrong with him? Is he drunk or something?"

"No, he just isn't… right in his head, you see." Kasmire delicately said, "How shall I put this…? He was muggle born, and when he was a child he was diagnosed with a brain tumour. The filthy muggle pigs got it out, but it cost Grindelwauld his sanity."

Harry simply nodded, wondering if all this was some crazy dream. Right now he was wondering about his own sanity. Harry watched what Grindelwauld and his men would do next, this man was intriguing if nothing else.

The scene faded and they were back in the cramped office.

"Tell me Harry, what did you think of Grindelwauld?" Kasmire asked.

"He was interesting… Well, I need to go now…" Harry said, his eyes turning towards the door.

"Hold on a second… Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"You just don't seem like the Harry Potter I imagined." Kasmire said eventually. "I always thought Potter would be fearless and have a take no shit attitude, but this seems a bit…"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Harry said with his eyebrows raised.

"I have been watching you, Potter. " Kasmire said, his voice sharp and cool. "I watched that pathetic fight of yours with Grindelwauld, and how you escaped. It just seems to me that the hero who defeated the greatest dark lord in the world would be a little more powerful."

"Well, I am just me I guess." Harry weakly shrugged.

"See, I have a theory. Actually I have two. Either you are a liar and you didn't kill Voldemort, or your dear friends must have done something to your mind."

"Um…" Harry was confused. He never did like to remember how he defeated Voldemort, but now that he thought of it all he got was a big fat blank, a white space.

"Do you think somebody used a memory charm on me?"

Kasmire smirked cruelly. "Let's find out shall we?"

"W-what?"

"This won't hurt much." Kasmire aimed his wand between Harry's eyes. "Relax, Potter. _Legilimens!"

* * *

_

Kasmire entered Harry's mind and felt a block. Occlumency shields, he thought. It was easy enough bypassing those shields; Harry was not particularly adept at mind magic. Kasmire did not want to break the shields because that could hurt Potter and that would be detrimental to his plan of making him a pawn. A pawn to push Knocturne Alley back into greatness…

Kasmire felt Harry's presence around him. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought_. All he could see was blackness everywhere. He had to make some light.

The victim's mind has natural protections to stop an intruder, usually black mist to confuse the intruder. But Kasmire was not an amateur at this; he concentrated as hard as he could. Suddenly, he heard a big whoosh breaking the silence and felt as if he was falling downwards.

"Argh!" He screamed as he landed on white tiles. _Any injury that happened here would not be manifested in real life_, he reminded himself. He looked around the haven of Potter's mind. It was a big room and the white light coming from… somewhere showed white walls. Kasmire looked more carefully, and doors appeared. Millions of them were there, each representing a memory or line of thought.

_Calm yourself Kasmire and think. I need to access the main control center of Harry's brain. But his natural protections will try to hide it from me. How can I find it….? _

Kasmire looked around, but was wary to open any doors yet. I need to feel the right door, he thought to himself. Slowly he sat down in the middle of the empty room, and meditated.

He did not know how long he was in the trance like state but when he came out of it he felt only a few minutes had passed. He did not accomplish too much out of the meditation, but he did get a feel of the area that he was in. He breathed deep and tried to sense the right door. Yet Harry's subconscious mind showed him no results.

Kasmire was no master in mind magics, but he was not bad at it. He had not done this in a long time, but he felt it was possible. Tricky though…

Kasmire took out his wand, seeing as this was the only solution to his problem. "This is going to hurt, Potter!" He screamed loudly, and in response the white light started to fade away slowly. Kasmire felt the tension rise in his chest. He had to hurry up!

"Explodaro!" He cried out, pointing at a random piece of the wall. The blue spell hit the wall and blew a hole in it. Kasmire ran up to it and looked inside. The sight he saw told him that this was going to be a failure. Inside the hole was another room just like this. In a fit of rage he started opening the doors only to find that it led to other rooms that looked just like this one.

"Harry, your defence is good." He muttered. "But if you think I will give up this easily, then you are wrong."

Kasmire sat down again in the middle of the room, and started to meditate again, trying to find a trance like state. He thought in his trance, long and hard about how he would go about finding the right room where the main control center was stored. From there it would be like using a search engine on one of those muggle toys. He could find any memory charms or magical blocks used on him.

"But how? How to find the place?" He wondered aloud for a few seconds before hearing a cold voice behind him.

"I know how to get what you want."

* * *

AN:

**Big thanks to C. Rose. He helped me with this chapter a bit when I needed a few ideas. He is a great author, check out his fics!**

Chapter is finally up! I know I took a bit more time than I normally take, but for my excuse I was working on my very own website: htpp/ imassgouls . googlepages . com

Check it out, but it's still in it's construction though more stuff will be added to it soon. I am planning for the next chapter to be out real soon, and I want each and every one of you who reads this to review. Or somebody gonna get a hurt a real bad!

I want to average about 2000 words for each of my chapters, so you can expect a good 10-15 minute read per chapter. Pairings will be Harry with a hot harem of vampires and werewolves, and the antagonist will be…. Well you will see.

_Review Questions:  
_

_Can you guess who the owner of the cold voice belongs to?_

_Do you think Harry will find out he is just being used as a pawn? _

_Will Kasmire succeed with his plan of bringing Knocturne alley to greatness?_


	6. Oh shit, I think I'm insane

**Chapter 6 – A split personality**

Kasmire turned around in a smooth movement, his red eyes quickly scanning up the figure before him. Slowly he raised a bony white hand, and said, "Harry…?"

The figure laughed in a booming voice. Kasmire jumped back. _What is going on? He resembles Harry, but he looks… stronger, and fearless. _

His piercing cold eyes traveled up and down Kasmire's figure, measuring him up. Kasmire did the same. The figure was tall, six feet almost, he was not particularly muscular but Kasmire could see that the man was physically fit. A lean mean fighting machine, dressed in a pair of faded Levi jeans and a gray tee shirt. His composure was completely relaxed, and he looked comfortable with the situation as if he were expecting it. What was the most interesting part about the figure was the lightning bolt scar on top of his left eyebrow. It glowed an eerie red color, and prompted Kasmire to come out of his shocked trance, and ask a question or two.

"Harry Potter? What are you doing here?"

"I am trapped here, Kasmire. Trapped in this endless maze of rooms and white light." Harry's gaze turned sad and depressed, and as if the very atmosphere changed, Kasmire could feel his powerful emotions. _He is a failure at controlling his emotions. All the better for me once I find out what's going on._

"What do you mean? Speak quickly, I don't have much time here." Kasmire said. "I am getting weaker…"

"The ministry of magic and the order of the phoenix thought I was too dangerous to allow myself to be free. They thought I was too ruthless, and I might endanger the wizarding populace. That might have been true, but what they did to me… I will never forgive!" Harry's face showed a myriad of emotions that Kasmire could feel in his very bones: Anger, betrayal, hurt, and most of all… pure hatred.

"What did they do to you? I have never seen a mind so complex before, I don't know what to do." Kasmire forced himself to ignore the pull he was feeling to go back into the physical plane.

"The Unspeakables worked together with the Order to trap me, and put magical restrainers on me. They tried to get rid of me, by placing memory charms on me so I would not remember."

"But then why are you… It is as if you are two different personalities."

"Things did not go as planned. My magic was too strong for pitiful restrainers and charms, so it split itself so to speak. I live in this world of nothing right here, while a weak and pathetic younger version of me runs rampant in the world."

"If the… younger version of you was weak and pathetic like you say, why did it go after Greyback? It did not seem particularly aggressive."

"That was my doing." Harry smirked. "Sometimes if I try hard enough, I can take control of my self, and let the true Harry Potter shine out."

"So you brought Harry to me in a way… How did you know sending Harry to Knockturne Alley would be the right thing to do? He could have been killed!"

"I had to take that risk. I don't think that my weaker personality would have lost, I mean he is still Harry Potter."

_Arrogance will be your undoing, Potter. _Kasmire thought on the inside while on the outside he maintained a façade of caring. "No matter, we need to find out how to get you out of here and break those magical blocks"

Harry gave a grim smile like a dying man would give to his loved ones. "It is useless, Kasmire. I have been trying for months to find the control center where I can find the magical restrainers, but this ingenious maze that the unspeakables chained me to has trapped me."

"But how were you able to take control then?"

"I can somehow sense what my weaker persona is thinking, and sometimes when he is in great mental stress, I can take over."

"I felt something when I was trying to meditate and get a feel of this place. It must have been you!" Kasmire exclaimed excitedly. In his heart Kasmire was a scholar, and scholars are always curious about new discoveries in their fields. While Kasmire's specialty was explosions, he was always on the lookout for anything that could help Knockturne Alley.

"Yes, that would probably be it. Your mental concentration is much greater than mine. I have never been good at that stuff no matter how hard I try." Harry gave a good natured pout, but it did little to break the desperate tension they both felt. Both of them relied on each other for different reasons, Harry wanted Kasmire to break him out, and Kasmire wanted to use Harry for pushing his garbage city back into power.

They both knew deep down that neither cared for each other per say, but rather cared for their own goals. That did not stop Kasmire from helping Harry, and he hoped it would not stop Harry from helping him.

"Look, I don't feel at my best right now. I will come back later." Kasmire promised, to which Harry nodded in satisfaction.

"I will be waiting!" Harry called back as Kasmire let himself go to the intense pull he was feeling.

Kasmire was shoved back into his wooden chair, and a massive headache hit him. He felt exhausted and fatigued. He slowly blinked his crimson eyes groggily, and took in a deep breath of the musky, stale air inside the stuffed office.

He stared up into the eyes of Harry Potter-the weaker version; this Potter's eyes did not have the same energy of the more powerful Harry Potter he had just met. Harry simply blinked as if nothing had happened, and carefully brushed away imaginary dust from his gray, itchy robes.

"So, where were we again?" Harry asked in ignorance. Kasmire just sighed, and stunned him lazily with a wave of his wand.

Levitating Harry wandlessly back to his room… prison cell… took more effort than he thought. _I must be losing my touch. I have never been this weak before, if only Grindelwauld could see me now._ Kasmire gave a short laugh, and headed to his quarters. With a short dose of headache relieving potion, he jumped into his bed and fell into a light sleep that was plagued with thoughts of white rooms.

* * *

Kasmire woke up with a plan in his head. He went to the mirror, and using some spells he learnt just for occasions like this, he disguised himself so he would look like a 14 year old. His destination: Hogwarts, the school with the greatest library in Britain. He had done this many times, when he was renovating the base. Housing a thousand werewolves and vampires was not easy in any way, but he cared for them. They were part of Knockturne Alley; he had to save it from decay. The aurors raided Knockturne Alley on occasion, but he always made sure to know beforehand through the use of spies so he could give the warning to the citizens of the alley.

Usually, one or two aurors would find the base, and Kasmire would have to make sure they mysteriously disappeared. It was a fulltime job for Kasmire, but it was one that he cared deeply for. His loyalty to Grindelwauld was supreme, and always there. Before Grindelwauld was murdered by Dumbledore, his last wish for Kasmire was to take care of the city. Kasmire watched it from the sidelines as it decayed into nothingness. There was nothing he could do. He could not attract attention from Dumbledore in any way, but once the old man was gone… Kasmire had a job to do.

Before apparrating to the Forbidden Forest, Kasmire ordered a guard to show Potter around the base, get acquainted with it so to speak. _It will save my time at least… _

Kasmire looked around the forest, breathing in the fresh scent of pine trees and wilderness. Then he walked to Hogwarts, and as sneakily as he could he entered. Nobody noticed him go through the halls, and nobody would. Not many people could see through invisibility charms or hear the soft footsteps of Kasmire.

He entered the library and a quick glance to make sure nobody was looking, he entered the restricted section. There he browsed through the shelves, looking for mind magics: _Legilimency, Occlumency. _

He needed to find a way to get Potter out of his prison, and his best bet was some rare obscure book or parchment. He wished he could ask the librarian, but he was not supposed to be here anyways… Suddenly an idea hit him. With a wave of his hand he conjured a piece of parchment with the message: _Help Kasmire find books about mind magics in restricted section. Sincerely, Minerva. _

With a smirk he went back to the kiddie section of the library and found Madam Pince deeply engrossed in her work.

"Ahem. Excuse me, Madam Pince?" Kasmire asked as politely as he could trying his best to imitate a 14 year old student. "I need your help."

"Yes?" She asked, and read the note with a quick glance. "This is a strange request, why would Minerva want you to have these books?"

"It's for a special project, supposedly it will help my concentration in transfiguration," Kasmire said silkily. "Would you please help me?"

Frowning, she nodded. "Follow me." She got up from her desk and started searching for Kasmire's request.

* * *

Tonks was bored as hell in her hot office, as she looked out the window and observed the sunny field that was located next to the auror headquarters.

She longed for some excitement. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort, there had been nothing but massive amounts of paperwork. This was not why she became an auror. She was a thrill seeker, an adrenaline junkie. Her current job offered neither thrills nor excitement.

_Maybe I need to create some excitement…_

She got out of her office, and went into the auror department. She could organize a raid easily; after all she was the head of magical law enforcement. Most of the aurors in the order of the phoenix had retired, and sometimes she wished she could do the same.

"Mr. Peters?" She asked mildly to a smiling auror who was playing with one of his muggle toys: A vibrating dildo. He still didn't know what it was used for.

"How about a raid to Knockturne Alley?" She asked, "We could probably catch some of the remaining death eaters out there." That was a lie of course; all the known death eaters were rotting in Azkaban.

Mr. Peters was a short, skinny man who wore black-rimmed glasses and traditional muggle clothes: A dress. He was funny in a way, and even though it was cruel most of the aurors joked about him behind his back. He was generally nice, and was not a typical auror but his dueling skills were unmatched. In his childhood his parents were tortured in front of him, and he barely escaped. Ever since then he had a bit of a schizophrenic problem. Whenever he wasn't around death eaters he was quiet and happy, when he battled death eaters he was like a demigod wreaking havoc in their ranks.

He grew angry at the mention of death eaters, and a fanatical glint could be seen in his cold blue eyes. "Right away, what time should the raid be scheduled?" He dropped his toy, and got up out of the chair. With a ferocious smile, he used his wand to cast the sonorous charm at his throat and called out: "**_All aurors must be ready for raid to Knockturne Alley in 15 minutes!" _**Canceling the charm, he asked, "Does that sound good?"

Tonks nodded, and prepared herself. She went into the change room, and put on some battle robes, her hostler and her trusty wand. There were three other female aurors changing with her and when they were done, they trudged out in silence; Business like and serious.

"**_All aurors meet in designated emergency apparition point now!" _**A voice called out.

All aurors went to the first floor where there was a box drawn on the floor in the empty room. They met each other's eyes, and apparrated to the edge of Knockturne Alley. Thirty aurors in total, all glad to be out of their office and out in the sunshine.

Kasmire was not there to give the warning. He did not even know about the raid, despite Mr. Peters trying to contact him through a special mind charm he invented. It was truly unfortunate for him that Hogwarts wards blocked those things.

**Author's Note: Hello all! Hoped you enjoy this chapter, and please leave some feedback! Next chapter coming out in a week's time or so but I could write it sooner if I got lots of encouraging/constructive reviews! Hint Hint **

**Plot? What Plot? Yea sure, I have a plot in mind but if the story seems a bit… bad right now, well it is my first story and I am a beginner. That's my excuse! As I write more, I expect my writing will improve so, meh. **

**That's about it._ Please Review!_**


	7. Attack of the crazy moral aurors!

**I checked the stats, and I am seeing less and less people reading this. If there's anything that I can do to improve this story, don't hesitate to tell. **

**This is a shorter chapter than usual, but my next one will be much longer.**

_Dark lord Potter by: Your mamma _

_Chapter 7 – The raid_

Knockturne Alley, home of beggars, drug dealers, slums, black magic practitioners and more bad people than in any other place in Britain. It was a strip of land going for about one mile in a straight direction with shops and stands on either side. Lots of mini-alleys were connected to Knockturne Alley, but they were just wannabes compared to the main alley.

Right in the center was a long pub, five floors long. That was the place where Harry defeated Greyback, but that was also the location of _The Base_

The base was home to vampires and werewolves alike who couldn't afford their own homes. The first floor was the pub, the second floor had bathroom facilities, a library filled with books Kasmire kept stealing from Hogwarts, a small hospital, and an enormous cafeteria good for generically produced garbage, also known as food.

Harry was lying in a privet room used as a storage room but cleared out. He was unconscious, and would be for a few more days. Kasmire's stunner combined with his mental assault packed quite a punch.

The vampires were sleeping as it was day time and they certainly didn't want to be burnt away by the sun. The werewolves on the other hand… They were working on constructing a few more floors for the base so more creatures could be housed.

Usually when the aurors made their raids, Mr. Peters contacted Kasmire and informed him a couple minutes before using a charm they both had worked on. Then Kasmire would go on the roof of the fifth floor, and conjure some yellow songbirds. They would sing and howl, which was the signal of auror danger. This helped everyone in Knockturne Alley pack up all their illegal operations, and get the hell out of there if they weren't supposed to be there.

Kasmire was the only one with enough power and skill to conjure songbirds, and the werewolves could only watch in anxiety as thirty or so aurors rushed into the entrance of the alley, all dressed in customary black battle robes with a silver phoenix on the front. They ran as fast as they could, rushing into the shops and stunning everyone around. Behind them, a hundred or so ministry workers, all dressed in white would follow up and search for anything illegal.

The werewolves, around fifty or so gathered on the edge of the roof frowning. They wished more werewolves would help out, especially today, but most werewolves worked in the alley.

The wolves growled as their brethren were getting stunned. The alpha wolf, Moka, was angry with rage. His loyalty to the cause: _Return Knockturne Alley to greatness_, was unmatched. He did not get along with Greyback, who only cared for the women and the drink, and just watched in the sidelines as Greyback ruined Kasmire's plans.

But now, he was alpha wolf, and immediately he started issuing orders.

"What should we do, Moka?" One wolf asked, "Where is Kasmire?" to which he replied: "Kasmire isn't here. Everyone put on that muggle armour stuff, we got a fight to go to!" The other wolves, being bloodthirsty creatures cheered, and ran down the flight of stairs, telling anyone on the way to get ready for battle.

Sixty or so werewolves waited outside the building, armed with swords, pitchforks, axes, and chainsaws. They were not exactly adept at magic, never having been schooled in it but they were vicious.

The approaching aurors stopped as they caught sight of the werewolves gathered in an organized line, dressed in green military uniforms Kasmire had gotten them, with Moka in front.

"_PEOPLE OF KNOCKTURNE ALLEY! THIS IS A RAID, CERTIFIED BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC. ANYONE FOUND DOING ANYTHING ILLEGAL WILL BE IMMEDIATELY ARRESSTED. ANYONE WHO RESISTS WILL BE EXECUTED. ANY RESISTANCE WILL BE MET WITH NO MERCY.**" **_Tonks shouted. She could not believe how many people her aurors had caught. This was the jackpot, a diamond mine. She smiled as she thought of what she might receive. _An order of Merlin, at least!_

She was bound to obey the law, and did it happily. Anyone who resisted was stunned; the killing part was just a threat. She was not that bloody. She had long suspected of some organized crime syndicate that made sure nobody was caught in raids. Now she had proof. _I can almost taste the awards and the promotions… _

Tonks had an inferiority problem, and was quite insecure. As a teenager she was always made fun of for her metamorphous skills, and used that as motivation to train herself harder than ever to be the best. Better than her peers at least. As such, she was an ambitious girl, even from a very young age when she was sorted into Slytherin. Even after getting into the head of the department of magical law enforcement, it was not enough. She worked hard, and thought she deserved something more… _Tonks, Minister of magic… Sounds good!_

The werewolves had no fear or hesitation in their eyes, they were willing to die for the cause, and if they could defeat the thirty skilled aurors and hundred ministry workers, they would be hailed as heroes

"My brethren, Knockturne Alley is the only home we know. Will we let it be destroyed?" Moka shouted with anger and determination. The other werewolves roared "NO!"

"If they win over us, everything we have worked for will be gone. The werewolves will be like slaves, eating garbage of the streets! Here we have a home, a place to rest our tired feet after a hard day's work. THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE WE CAN BE FREE!"

Moka smiled with tears shining in his eyes as his fellow warriors shouted their agreements. The aurors only watched with confusion, relaxed and secure in their battle skills, while the ministry workers looked tense and under stress. They were normal people, doing paperwork all day, and this was supposed to be a fun and relaxing raid. After all what danger was there with Voldemort gone? But this army was just too much. The hairy werewolves looked quite threatening in their green garb.

"Um, Auror Tonks… What's going on?" Mr. Peters asked while he was desperately trying to contact Kasmire mentally.

"I am not quite sure, but I think they are going to resist so…. _ATTACK!"_ Then the battle started.

It was a slaughter. The aurors and the ministry workers fired spell after spell as the werewolves charged at them. Half of the spells missed, but because there were so many of them, all of the werewolves got hit at least once. Most of the werewolves never made it to attack the aurors, but those who did wreaked havoc in their ranks.

By the time all the werewolves were subdued it was almost evening, and Kasmire apparrated right in the middle of the street. One glance at the damage in front of him, and his response was adequate.

"Oh shit!"

He quickly ran up the stairs of the building, and onto the roof to conjure some songbirds, though he doubted it would help. There were at least hundred or so ministry workers including the aurors… He needed to kill them all before they told anyone else about the base, and the army. The planned rebellion would fail otherwise, a definite bad thing for Kasmire's goal.

He quickly went into the vampire quarters and made big booming sounds with his wand, like a giant alarm clock. Slowly they woke up and stumbled out into the hallway looking groggily at Kasmire.

"Everyone, this is an emergency! I want all of you to meet me downstairs, the aurors are here."

That woke everyone up from their sleepy state, granting them a bout of alertness at the shocking news.

They all hurried down silently, with Kasmire in the lead. When they reached the pub downstairs, Kasmire held out his hand motioning them to stop.

"I need you to distract the aurors for twenty minutes. Try to take them down if you can." Kasmire gave a grim smile. "Twenty minutes. That's all I need to get the real Potter out." He muttered.

**Please Review.**


	8. I got an idea! Let's fuck potter's mind

**Bit miffed about lack of reviews. Taken a 2 month vacation from writing. I am back. **

_**Chapter 8 – Harry's fucked up mind **_

Kasmire quickly ran up the stairs, two at a time, and came to a stop in front of Harry's door. It had been a while since he had experienced physical exercise. He shuddered at the thought.

Outside he heard the battle raging on, and knew he had to hurry up. He paused, and taking a breath opened the door.

Harry was inside, asleep where he had left him. With a wave of his wand, Harry woke up startled.

"Huh? What?" He searched for his glasses, and put them on. Slowly he focused on the form of Kasmire.

"Where am I?" He asked, still in a confused state of mind.

Kasmire just nodded at Harry. "This is going to hurt a bit," He warned.

"What the fuck? No stop!"

"No time for that, Harry. _Legilimens!" _

Kasmire entered his mind, fuelled by urgency. He had figured out what to do from the rare Hogwarts books. And now all that he needed was will power. Something he had in spades.

He quickly got past the feeble blocks Harry attempted to build, and he tore through until he got to the white empty space. A quick random spell, and the doors appeared.

Now he knew what to do.

He was going to do it.

"Harry! Harry, where are you!"

"Right here," A cold voice answered. Kasmire turned, still a bit in disarray from his legilimency attack.

"Do you know what to do?"

Kasmire nodded.

"Good. Don't waste time. Do it."

Kasmire nodded again. He turned away from Harry, and entered a random door. Inside was another white space filled with doors, just like the one he had left.

He looked around. He knew what this kind of trap was.

The book had described it in great detail, filled with many diagrams. The author had helped him beyond his wildest dreams, and Kasmire took full advantage of his knowledge.

Most curses can be stopped with shields. One curse however could not. Kasmire hesitated, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

_Since when was I a moralist? _

He took aim at a door, and said in a deep resigned voice, "_Avada Kedavra!" _

The green light shot out of his wand, and hit the door with a bang. A deep scorch mark shown where the curse had hit. Kasmire frowned in confusion, and then smiled in victory.

Cracks.

Cracks formed on the door surrounding the scorch mark, like a web. When Kasmire leaned closer he saw that the mark was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

_Ironic? _

Kasmire kind of felt bad about destroying Harry's personality. But it had to be done. Pussy!Harry had to die so the big bad Harry can come out to play after all.

And then it happened. The door broke, and a dark hole appeared. It sucked everything in, all the white space, the doors, everything.

Except Kasmire. Kasmire was not of this mind, so he could stay and watch. He watched Harry's mind collapsing on itself, all the blocks, all the memory tricks. They all disappeared.

Harry's mind was destroyed.

In the end all that was left was a black hole, and out of it Harry appeared.

He looked as baddass as ever, a cold smirk playing on his lips. He gave a slight nod to Kasmire, "_Good job, Kasmire. Now leave!" _

Kasmire, for all his mental strength, was simply no match for Harry. He felt like a torpedo had hit him, propelling him out of Harry's mind.

* * *

Harry had fell to his knees, while Kasmire was thrown across the dingy room. The room lay still in darkness. 

Harry opened his eyes, strong green eyes. He got up slowly, shaking the dust off his robes. A quick wave of his wand, and it changed to his usual outfit.

Grey.

What a wonderful color. A neutral color. Harry was anything but neutral now. He came out of the building, dressed in grey track pants, and a grey tee-shirt.

Simple. Grey. Nuetral. Harry was not neutral.

The exhausted aurors, grinning like maniacs took out the last of the vampires. Wow, they would all get awards for this, the biggest coup since Voldemort's lair.

Hundreds of captures wolves and vampires, tied in steel ropes lay on the broken down street. A few of the specialist aurors were trying to break the wards surrounding the building. They would have to call the cursebreakers for that.

Tonks was congratulating everyone she came across. Sweat gleaned her face, but her sparkling eyes showed her true happiness. She was definitely going to get an award for this coup.

She took a moment to compose herself, and ordered the aurors to secure the alley. They scattered like flies, searching every nook and cranny for dark resistance. They would meet none.

Tonks took a walk. Her thoughts straying towards Harry, and what she had done for the greater good. The order had decided they would block of Harry's mind, with all of his painful memories. It was for the good of all, nobody could survive Harry's experiences and not turn dark. Tonks had not had a great part to play in that scheme, but she was as responsible as any other.

She often asked herself if she had done the right thing, and she did so now. Only this time outloud. There was nobody nearby and Tonks liked to think aloud. It helped her focus. Of course she was not expecting anyone to answer her.

"_No, Tonks. I don't think you did._" The grey figure came out of the side door of the headquarters, he looked like a ghost. In fact Tonks was sure he was a ghost.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Wha-?"

_"Imperio."_

* * *

_Sorry about small chapter, but this is a big part of the story. Now the story will take a bit different turn, eh? Evil grin

* * *

__Add my story in your favorites please, not hard right?_

_Please review, even if it is only a "good job!" or "nice" It's not hard. __And its free too:)  
_


	9. homework before play

Dark Lord Potter 

By: RedoPrint A.K.A your mamma (I changed my name.)

Chapter 9 – Homework before play 

"_Be the change you want to see in this world." Ghandi._

"Follow me, Tonks." Harry commanded, before casting a disillusionment charm on them both. They walked out of the dark alley, Tonks in front of Harry.

"Tell them to go away," He whispered in her ear.

Tonks tried to fight Harry's will with all her might, and Harry himself just scraped by with the imperious curse. Now her will power had left her, and she did what he commanded without hesitation.

"Everyone, the raid is over!" She called out. "You can all go home now," Harry whispered the words in her mind and she obediently intoned them.

"Congratulate yourselves on a job well done, and you can all expect raises and promotions by tomorrow."

They crowded around her, and cheered. One of the ward breakers meekly asked, "But what about the building? The wards are almost broken-"

"Don't worry about it, guys. Just go home, we will take care of it later." She waved them off, while Harry watched sneering unnoticed by them all.

"_What a waste… The wizarding world has grown complacent yet again. Guess I will have to teach them a lesson!" _Harry thought viciously, a ferocious passion had awoken within himself deep in the bowels of his stomach… Or it could just be constipation.

"… And what shall we do about the prisoners?" Another asked their commander. Tonks looked in Harry's general direction for her next command, which she repeated to the crowd.

"You are all familiar with the Order of the Phoenix, right?" A snicker spread through the crowd, with one person shouting out, "We are the Order of the Phoenix, woman."

Harry raised his eyebrows; obviously some things had changed since his… absence.

"Well just leave them all here, the higher ups will collect them later on for questioning," Tonks gave them all a hard stare. "Now go home, and relax. You people did good." She nodded at herself, as the aurors uncertainly left one by one.

Soon the entire Knockturne Alley was empty. The rackety door to the almost broken down building opened, and a dark cloaked man with red eyes walked out. Harry recognized him as Kasmire, and waved him over while cancelling the disillusionment charm.

"So, you have gotten rid of the aurors." Kasmire looked appraisingly at Tonks, "Imperious curse no doubt. I should have thought of that."

He seemed unconcerned that this curse merited a life sentence in Azkaban, and for good reason too.

Harry nodded at him before asking, "What are your plans?" Kasmire raised one of his eyebrows; at least Harry thought he did. Because the features on his face were rather blurred…

What was he missing…? Glasses. His vision was blurry for a reason. Harry took out his wand, and noticed Kasmire noticeably tense up, _Interesting. What is he planning? _Harry wondered to himself before conjuring some fashionable blue-rimmed glasses.

"Well, I suppose you know what Knockturne Alley was like before _this, _right?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really. I know you showed some things to my… other self, but I couldn't exactly pay attention considering the condition I was in."

Kasmire sighed, "Alright, I guess I could spare the time to show you again. Follow me."

He said and walked inside without a word, though not after he did some rather complicated wand movements that simultaneously freed all the imprisoned werewolves and vampires.

Harry whistled at the complicated spell work in appreciation, before ordering Tonks to go in front of him. He followed Kasmire down a long maze of different hallways all underground, before they entered an enormous cavern. It was an empty hall, the walls were painted a dark blue, and the tiles on the floor held intricate patterns on them. In the middle lay a crystal bowl on top of a wooden stool.

"Come on, you are in my privet meditation chambers right here. Now in this pensieve I have stored some of my memories." Kasmire winced, "Not all of them are good per say. Some of the scenes are not for the weak minded."

Harry smirked before commanding the leader of the auror forces to bend to her knees. "I can do it." He bravely said bravely shoving his chest outward, not noticing Kasmire's greedy smile, or the glint in his beady eyes.

Harry absentmindedly stroked Tonks's hair, and from the position he was in he could see right down her top. He felt a stirring in his trousers, but pushed that thought away, maybe later, he thought.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Harry wondered what to do with Tonks, should he leave her here? Grinning in a sadistic manner, he conjured a chain that people use to control their dogs, and placed the nook around her head. He yanked her chain, sending her sprawling to the floor. A disdain filled glance was all he could spare, before he dragged her towards the bowl with unnatural strength.

Kasmire did not look the least bit unnerved by this display, _So Potter has taken a whore for himself, eh. _

"Pay attention please," Kasmire touched his wand lightly on to the silver liquid, "Things happen quite fast around here."

"Right," Harry drawled out before jumping in after Kasmire, and also dragging Tonks with him.

--------

A/N: Bah, I'm tired, I'll write a longer chapter tomorrow or something. Meh, enjoy what you have and all. Review if you feel like it, and if enough people review, I might become more motivated to update faster, eh? Oh and one more thing. I'm going to put a quote before I start the chapter. See if you guys like it and tell me if you want me to continue that.

W00t, 55 reviews so far. That's pretty good for me. Let's see if we can get up to a hundred, ok folks?

Err, yeah that's about it, folks.

Any guesses as to what is going to happen later on?


	10. Part Two Prologue

**Dark Lord Potter**

**Part Two**

**Prologue**

Harry went through most of Kasmire's memories on Grindelwauld, and upon request, memories of the _other_ Harry.

"So what do you say? Will you help me?" Kasmire asked taking a sip of his tea while the two sat in his, for lack of a better term, office.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked back coolly, not letting an ounce of emotion show itself upon his face. Inwardly he was thinking of all the memory charms and brutal mind tortures the order did. Whose plan was that anyways? Harry suspected Snape had something to do with it, but he was not quite sure about Dumbledore. While the old man was dead, maybe he had planned this when Harry was a mere baby…

"I think you should have guessed by now." Kasmire said, shaking Harry out of his stupor.

"I have, but I want to hear what you want me to do for you… I owe you a bit for freeing me after all."

"Yes, I suppose you do. You know that Knockturne Alley was once a great city, a haven for everyone and everything. Grindelwauld ruled over it quite wisely before-" His expression darkened. "Before Dumbledore murdered him. So I want you to lead Knockturne Alley to greatness once again."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"You will just be a poster boy mostly, while I tell you what to do."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Oh really?"

"Yes, but if you would like to take a more active role… well that is why I freed you in the first place." Kasmire looked unfazed at Harry's angry glare. His red eyes observed Harry like a specimen, trying to find out his strengths and weaknesses by simply staring.

He put the teacup down on the desk and his long fingers pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes. "Here, a list of targets. If you can dispose of them, then I would be able to take a more active role with dark creature rights."

"Besides," Kasmire added, "Most of them are order members anyway."

"Were you planning to dispose of them?"

"Yes, and I was going to have you take the credit for it. Your defeat of Voldemort commands a lot of respect, and if you were seen as the one behind this new revolution, well all the-"

"Voldemort is not dead." Harry cut him off, "His horocruxes still exist so technically he can come back."

"What?" Kasmire raised an eyebrow, "Horocruxes? As in plural?"

"Yeah, he made seven of them and I have only found three so far."

"If he does come back, that could pose a problem for us. He would try to lure the werewolves back on to his side."

"But I already defeated Greyback! I should be the alpha of the packs, right?"

"Are you a werewolf?" He asked wryly.

Harry shook his head, and rubbed his bleary eyes. "What about the vampires? Wouldn't they join Voldemort?"

Kasmire let out a booming laugh, "Vampires are old, Harry. Really old, most of them are more than three hundred years old, and they wouldn't let themselves be commanded by a wizard. Too much pride…"

"Then how can you command them?"

"I don't. They have a hierarchy of their own, with the oldest vampires at the top. And they tolerate my presence only because I give them a safe house, and I fight for their rights… behind the scenes of course."

Harry nodded, "Well, if that's all I have some business to attend to." He quickly scanned the list, and he didn't mind actually killing them. He barely knew them except that they were in the order, and therefore part of the schemes.

"After this is over, we will part ways. Then I never want to see you again."

Kasmire raised his eyebrows, "Why?" He said stopping Harry's rise from the chair.

"Because I have no reason to see you again."

Kasmire frowned in confusion, "Huh? Wha-?"

"What I mean is, I don't want to be here, in Britain. I want to go away somewhere and live quietly. In peace."

"Well, I guess that is fine." He said frowning, "I don't see why you would want to do that once Knockturne Alley is established as the great city it once was…"

"Thank you. After I kill the people on this list, what do I do?"

"Just show your face once or twice around Knockturne alley, and I'll do the rest."

Harry nodded once, and left the building, never to come back again.

The list was written on old English parchment, in royal blue ink with a steady hand. It's neat writing fit the crisp and rich paper.

* * *

**_The list:_**

**Brad Cransbury – Pureblood wizard, member of Wizengamot, member of OoTP, hates dark arts and dark wizards.**

**Nicole Shacklebolt – Wife of Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of foreign affairs, keeps on refusing negotiations with Transalvania, the nation of vampires. **

**Kingsley Shacklebolt – Retired auror, works part time on special jobs for the ministry, usually creating chaos in Knockturne Alley by bringing in lone werewolves for questionable testing. **

**Mad Eye Moody – Retired auror, paranoid as hell, hates dark wizards and dark creatures. **

**Mundungus Fletcher – Works as a spy for Nymphadora Tonks, his location is never in one place, almost as paranoid as Moody. **

**Nymphadora Tonks – Head of Magical Law enforcement, good duelist, fakes a clumsy act, took several hundred thousand galleons worth of bribes from Brad Cransbury to support his unfair laws. **

**Severus Snape – Potions Master at Hogwarts **

**Minerva McGonnagal – Headmistress of Hogwarts**

**Fillius Flitwick – Works as a charms master in Department of mysteries, retired teacher**

**Narcissa Black – Widow of the Malfoy family, very rich, controls most of the members of Wizengamot, suspected of bribes, sees Brad Cransbury sometimes for dinner. **

**Draco Malfoy – Escaped death eater, still on the run by the ministry for various rule breakings. Fashions himself as the new dark lord of the death eaters, worse thing is that the remaining death eaters believe him… This is the suspected topic of the bribes for Tonks. **

**The Weasley Family – Bastion of the light, will strongly oppose any moves for revolution **

**Hermoine Granger – Head of Department of Mysteries, suspected of making a magical gun that will kill any dark creatures, still not sure but do not take risks with her.**

* * *

Harry frowned at the last two on the list, could he kill the Weasley family? That would depend of they were involved with Harry's imprisoning.

He shrugged, and apparrated in front of a muggle hotel: Holiday Inn, near Diagon Alley. He entered, conjuring fake money as he did so, and paid for a hotel room.

Settling his exhausted body in a steamy bath, and cleared his troubled mind. He concentrated hard on it, searching for anything that was out of place. This was hard to tell in his sloppy mind, but he still couldn't shake off a small feeling that there maybe something he had missed…

--------

AN: Ok, 14 people to assassinate, and I promise you they will not be easy! The assassinations will offer more insight into the blocks on Harry's mind, which I promise you aren't gone at all. Now a new era for this story has started…

**Don't bother reviewing for this chapter; it was quite short. I know and I'll try to make them longer. **


End file.
